In recent years, digital camera technology has been regularly embedded in electronic devices such as mobile phones and computers. Camera technology embedded within electronic devices has increasingly included more sophisticated features such as image editing, filtering and automatic image correction.
One type of automatic image correction that may be embedded in digital cameras includes image correction for color shading. Color shading in digital cameras may occur when light is received at an angle at a light sensor instead of perpendicularly. Color shading may refer to a shift in color near the edges of a light sensor on a digital camera that is noticeable in a resulting digital camera image. Digital cameras may include embedded technology, which attempts to remedy the effects of color shading.